sometimes good girls do bad things
by dark-poet-girl
Summary: Koyuki and Maho are over. He had known for awhile that she was cheating on him with Yohshitto. Instead of getting angry and upset he just went out quietly. Now with writing new songs and keeping it from the guys what happens?


Title: even nice girls do bad things

SUMMARY: Koyuki and Maho are over. He had known for awhile that she was cheating on him with Yohshitto. Instead of getting angry and upset he just went out quietly. Now with writing new songs and keeping it from the guys what happens?

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN BECK and I definitely don't own any of the music in this fic. Artist I used for my story is Simple Plan.

I do not make any profit from writing this !

Rated: M mature content children beware. Please read at your own risk. The views and smut in this fic are very much 18+. This fic has Sexual content that is homosexual in nature and also group coupling as well as unsafe sex...its fiction. So instead of hating on me just don't read...

Side note: I practice safe sex and realistically these boys would too but this is fiction and not real...but please be safe everyone! Also make sure that you are aware of what you are doing and make sure who ever you have a sexual relationship with that both of you consent to each other! Sex is only fun and enjoyable if both parties are good to go!^_^

Koyuki sat in his room in the dark he was still reeling from breaking it off with Maho. He had known for awhile she was cheating on him... he had hoped she would stop when he came back from tour but she didn't. When he confronted her she finally admitted it and he said it was over. He had told her it was OK but he hurt; he hurt so much and all over not just emotional hurt but physical pain...he had loved Maho, but Maho just couldn't do commitment. He guessed the guys knew they had broken up he had like 30 missed calls from Maho and like 10 from the guys. He had been ignoring them and had locked his windows and bedroom door keeping it quiet and the lights low so know one could bother him.

Sighing he called Saku who was with Chiba surprisingly."hey sorry I didn't answer, I just needed to think." he heard Saku ask if he needed to come over and Koyuki definitely didn't want that. "no, I'm fine we just decided to be friends. It was bound to happen, of course I'm sad but it's not like it's the end of the world or anything. Just tell the guys I'm fine and me and Maho broke up peacefully I just need space." he heard Saku agree and he hung up next he called Maho "Hey just listen alright... the guys think we just broke up and remained friends...I didn't tell them OK; but stop calling, stop saying your sorry Maho... just give me space"

"Koyuki..." he sighed "don't Maho...just don't" he hung up and put his head down. Koyuki just wanted to cry, but then he saw his note book and starting writing he wrote all night and didn't let his mother in or answer his phone. He knew that the guys had stopped by but his mother told them he didn't come out of his room. They were worried but Koyuki didn't care. He grabbed his guitar and played trying to get a rhythm to his new song... hours later he grew hungry and with a song done and feeling slightly better he unlocked his door and went downstairs. His mother jumped up eager to get him anything he needed. He hugged her saying sorry and he just needed space but food would be nice she laughed and cooked Koyuki his favourite dishes without prompt just glad her baby boy was eating.

The first time he looked at his phone seeing all of the text he felt slightly guilty for ignoring his friends and missing practice he wasn't quite ready to practice or see Ryuske after all he's her brother he'd have her side by blood.

He decided to call Saku at least "hey...I'm OK I heard you guys come over sorry...but Listen wanna come over bring ramen I wanna show you something. I'm not ready to see the rest of the guys yet."

he heard Saku tell the guys he's leaving they all seemed to understand. Koyuki felt guilty again but he just couldn't deal.

Ryuske frowned Koyuki and Maho had a peaceful break up right?then why didn't he want his band to cheer him up? he was worried after Koyuki's mom told them he hadn't left his room for two days he just hoped Saku would be able to bring Koyuki out for a bit. Ryuske wasn't mad not a lot of people can keep up with Maho; but she was his sister so unless she killed someone he would take her side. Koyuki was a good guy and it was weird seeing the kid that kept them all motivated, all together and going strong being so unhappy. He hoped Koyuki would be opening up soon.

Saku came over with ramen and they hugged. Then they talked briefly about things. "Maho cheated on me" Saku spit up his drink "sorry" Koyuki sighed "don't tell the others I don't want to make this a big thing; and after all she's not evil she just preferred Yohshitto." Saku nodded but realized why Koyuki was so hurt. " I want to show you something I wrote it last night it isn't perfect and by no means am I showing it to the guys but let me know what you think." Saku nodded and sat across from Koyuki,

I fall asleep by the telephone its two o-clock

and I'm waiting up alone

tell me where have you been

I found a note with another name

you blow a kiss but it just don't feel

the same because I can feel that your gone

I can't bite my tongue forever while you try to

play it cool you can hide behind your

stories but don't take me for a fool.

You can tell me that there's nobody else

but I feel it

you can tell me that your home by yourself

but I see it

you can look me in the eyes and pretend

all you want but I know I know

your love is just a lie

lie,lie,it's nothing but a lie

lie,lie

you look so innocent but the guilt in your

voice gives you away yeah you know what I mean

how does it feel when you kiss

when i trust you and did you think

bout me as he fucked you could

you be more obscene

so don't try to say your sorry

or try to make it right

don't waste your breath because its to late

its to late

You can tell me that there's nobody else

but i feel it

you can tell me that your home by yourself

but I see it

you can look me in the eyes and pretend

all you want but I know I know

your love is just a lie

lie,lie,it's nothing but a lie

lie,lie

your nothing but a lie ohhhahoooooh

You can tell me that there's nobody else

but i feel it

you can tell me that your home by yourself

but I see it

you can look me in the eyes and pretend

all you want but I know I know

your love is just a lie

lie,lie,it's nothing but a lie

lie,lie

Koyuki strummed a few more notes and put the guitar down Saku looked over "Koyuki that song is amazing! I know you don't wanna show the guys, but we should do arrangements and fixer ups. It might make you feel better and if you wrote anything else we can do those too."

Koyuki nodded "OK sounds good but know one else can get involved." Koyuki sighed.

Saku nodded and for the rest of the night they talked and played songs and Saku ended up spending the night.

A week went by and Koyuki started practicing with the guys again but he never talked much and him and Saku would sit close to discuss stuff. It has been weird Maho was avoiding everyone, Ryuske not happy hearing she was dating Yohshitto but knew he couldn't get her not to. He and the others were worried still about Koyuki and so they decided to corner Saku and get answers.

"OK guys see you all later" Koyuki packed up and got up too leave "I'll see you tomorrow Koyuki" Saku said smiling softly he saw him nod and the others just waved as soon as he was out of ear shot the boys cornered Saku.

"OK what's up Koyuki and you are talking but not usual talk" Chiba spoke up. Saku sighed "I promised Koyuki I wouldn't tell so even if you beat me I won't tell you guys... but I don't have control over if you guys just happened to see us at the train station tomorrow at 11am and follow us to find out what is happening with Koyuki." the others nodded "we're worried ya'know Koyuki is the one that brought us all back together" Saku nodded "just what ever you guys see or hear tomorrow Ryuske promise not to kill the kid k." Saku said seriously looking directly into Ryuske's eyes. Ryuske frowned but nodded and Saku waved goodbye.

The next day the guys took Taira's car and waited to see Saku who was wearing skinny jeans and a plaid button up shirt with a white shirt underneath and black runners. They saw him wave down Koyuki who was wearing similar clothes and head off together. They followed they were shocked to see both ended up at a fancy bar and followed them inside each willing to pay the door fee if it meant finding out the truth. They hid in the back and shocked to see both of them go on stage and set up. "Koyuki and Saku aren't leaving BECK are they?" Chiba asked worried. Taira and Ryuske shook there heads "no they never would this must be a personal show or something. Like when you go to rap and let off steam." Taira pointed out. The other's nodded and they listened as Koyuki started talking.

"Good evening everyone the owner of this place and my good friend hired us for the night and were pleased that all of you are here. I have a few original songs that I'll be singing tonight with my friend Saku on drums and I hope it helps people; because the songs are very personal and I hope know one has to feel what I felt; but if you do just know that your not alone." Everyone clapped and the guys all looked on intrigued of what Koyuki was going to play.

They heard Koyuki start off with a catchy tune and Saku played on drums they heard a few faults but not many the song was pretty much flawless then they heard the lyrics and everyone saw red.

I fall asleep by the telephone its two o-clock

and I'm waiting up alone

tell me where have you been

I found a note with another name

you blow a kiss but it just don't feel

the same because I can feel that your gone

I can't bite my tongue forever while you try to

play it cool you can hide behind your

stories but don't take me for a fool.

The guys moved closer to the stage Maho had cheated on Koyuki and he never told anyone and didn't freak out. The song speed up and the guys continued to listen.

You can tell me that there's nobody else

but i feel it

you can tell me that your home by yourself

but I see it

you can look me in the eyes and pretend

all you want but I know I know

your love is just a lie

lie,lie,it's nothing but a lie

lie,lie

you look so innocent but the guilt in your

voice gives you away yea you no what i mean

how does it feel when you kiss

when I trust you and did you think

bout me as he fucked you could

you be more obscene

They were surprised by the swearing but they knew why. Ryuske was mad he loved his sister but how could she hurt Koyuki like that! He knew he had to make sure Koyuki knew he didn't support her in this one.

so don't try to say your sorry

or try to make it right

don't waste your breath because its to late

its to late

You can tell me that there's nobody else

but I feel it

you can tell me that your home by yourself

but I see it

you can look me in the eyes and pretend

all you want but I know I know

your love is just a lie

lie,lie,it's nothing but a lie

lie,lie

your nothing but a lie ohhhahoooooh

You can tell me that there's  
nobody else

but i feel it

you can tell me that your home by yourself

but I see it

you can look me in the eyes and pretend

all you want but I know I know

your love is just a lie

lie,lie,it's nothing but a lie

lie,lie

The song ended and the guys felt awful for Koyuki. He didn't deserve Maho cheating on him. He had a good song there and they even knew Koyuki didn't wanna hurt Maho, but were going to make it a beck song Koyuki deserved that much. They clapped with everyone else and saw Koyuki look scared when he noticed them they all waved and tried to not look angry cause they weren't upset with him.

"Thank you umm everyone" the crowed cheered "I have one more song for the evening then the band wild side is gonna rock the joint for yeah." they heard cheers and Koyuki got his other guitar and got ready the guys all listened carefully.

He started off with again a cool catchy tune and a good guitar and drum solo.

we started off incredible connection undeniable

I swear I thought you were the one forever...

but your love was like a loaded gun

you shot me down like everyone

cause everyone's replaceable and your just so

incapable with getting past indeed wohohoh

guess what another game over

I got burnt but your the real looser

I don't know why I wasted my time with you

oh wow good news a history repeater

you can't trust a serial cheater

you couldn't hook it up cause you suck at love

you suck at love

He ripped a guitar solo and quickly got to another verse. The guys could tell were the song was going and could tell that Koyuki was more upset with this one, then the other one. Though the music and vibe were still catchy and relatable.

you played me like an amateur

then stabbed me like a murderer

I'm left for dead another one of your victims

its not like your unpredictable

but your act is so believable

and no its nothing personal its just business as usual

your good at what you do wowohoh

guess what another game over

got burnt but your the real looser

i dunno why i wasted by time with you

good news a history repeater

can't trust a serial cheater

couldn't hook it up

but you suck at love

you suck at love

now I kind of feel bad for you

your never gonna know what its like

to have someone to turn too

another day another bed

its just a game inside your head

oh wow oh

guess what another game over

got burnt but your the real looser

I dunno why i wasted my time with you

good news a history repeater

can't trust a serial cheater

couldn't hook it up

but you suck at love

you suck at love

He repeated it again and at the very end. Then he ended it with a brash. "you were such an awesome fuck but you suck at love!"

the crowed cheered and Koyuki and Saku bowed and they brought out the other band.

Koyuki headed towards the others "guys I didn't want you to see that." Koyuki looked guilty but shocked when he felt Ryuske pull him into a hug. "you fucking stupid fuck...Maho maybe my sister but I know what she's like. You didn't deserve her cheating on you." Koyuki gasped and hugged back "I'm sorry I was so scared to tell you guys" Koyuki whispered back in Ryuske's hold.

Ryuske let go and sighed, they all headed out and went to go to Taira's apt. Gathering in Taira's car they all settled on Koyuki.

"Koyuki we love you man! you're in pain and understandingly so considering that Maho cheated on you. Heck we would of never of been able to keep so calm and level headed as you were and your songs were amazing Koyuki, especially the first one. It is going to be a beck song and Maho can shove it she deserves a little after that." Chiba started and Ryuske and Taira nodded.

Koyuki blushed "I don't wanna hurt Maho, like I know she cheated but, I know why and I was hurt and she was too. I just wrote songs about it." He said softly...he really hurt but so did Maho.

Ryuske laughed "trust me she will be fine. She knows she deserves it and its not like her names in the song so it's OK..." Ryuske said trying to convey to Koyuki it was OK.

Koyuki nodded "I guess but only that one. I know what Maho did was wrong but I still can't bring myself to hate her. I'm just hurt..." everyone sighed Koyuki was to nice for his own good ,but they all agreed. "OK well now that the air is clear we need to have a boys night something we should of had a long fucking time ago." Chiba said and everyone agreed. Wanting to be there for their bro.

"Koyuki we're a band, but were more then that, now you brought us together again and made us better. You have to realize now that we are each others family and that makes your problems our problems and we're here to help you." Taira said and the others nodded. Koyuki blushed and hugged himself. "thanks guys that means a lot." Chiba cried out "aw man group hug!" they laughed and group hugged and with that they all got drinks, pizza and junk food and settled towards Taira's apartment.

At Taira's they all settled themselves on the floor against the couch sort of all snuggled together with Koyuki in the middle. They all had some sort of alcoholic drink and slices of pizza and bowls of popcorn in front of them.

"Koyuki how long have you known Maho was cheating on you?" Taira asked softly. Everyone else looked they too were curious. Koyuki sighed "three months or so I thought maybe she was doing it when I was just touring, but even when I got back it continued. She didn't lie to me when I confronted her about it though...so we ended it. Yohshitto just makes her happier then I could and he's around more then me." Koyuki spoke softly; and everyone gasped and felt bad after all Koyuki was like the most innocent of all of them and that must of hurt.

"Well fuck dude we will forget her OK; and have the best guys night ever!" Chiba yelled Koyuki giggled softly "I love you guys" he smiled and they laughed "umm I wrote a few other songs not bout Maho, but would you guys care to hear them?" everyone cheered all happy to hear Koyuki sing.

Koyuki took out his guitar and started strumming softly he starting to sing a soft song and the guys were hooked off the first few lines.

I wanna start by letting you know this

because of you my life has a purpose

you helped me be who I am today

I see myself in every word you say

sometimes it feels like no body gets me

trapped in a world were everyone hates me

there's so much that I'm going through

i wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you

I was broken I was choking I was lost

and this song saved my life i was bleeding stopped

believing should of died this song saved my life

I was down I was drowning but it

came on in time this song saved my life

sometimes i feel like you've known me forever

you always know how to make me feel better

because of you i remember my dad and me

being closer then ever in me

your my escape when I'm stuck in a small town

i turn you up when ever i feel down

you let me know like know one else

its OK to be myself

I was broken I was choking I was lost

and this song saved my life i was bleeding stopped

believing should of died this song saved my life

I was down I was drowning but it

came on in time this song saved my life

you'll never know what it means to meee

I'm not alone and I'll never have to be

I was broken I was choking I was lost

and this song saved my life i was bleeding stopped

believing should of died this song saved my life

I was down I was drowning but it

came on in time this song saved my life

my life my life

this song saved my life

my life my life

this song saved my life

my life my life

this song ...saved me life

Koyuki ended the song softly and the others gasp and all hugged him he smiled softly. "can I tell you guys something" they all nodded and sat back to listen.

"When I was 6 me and my dad were driving, he picked me up from school, it was raining and I was sick and being fussy. He looked back for a second to say. "it's OK Yukio papa is here..." and suddenly I was in pain. I opened my eyes and I was upside down. I was hurt but my papa wasn't moving... I remember crying and yelling "papa wake up papa I'm sorry...I'm sorry. There were flashing lights...I must of passed out from the pain... and suddenly I woke up with my mom sitting with me at the hospital." he paused and took a breath "apparently a drunk driver swerved onto our side of the road dad didn't see it cause of looking at me and the rain making it harder to see the other driver too, The other driver never saw my dads car...we collided so hard and our car flipped over. He snapped his neck ...doctors say he wasn't in much pain...he died quickly." Koyuki took another breath "I was closed off after that. I was always a shy kid but I wasn't with my parents. I stopped talking for awhile and when I grew older after being picked on and with onee-chan leaving and moving away. I had no friends and didn't want them. I was trapped in this void of living but not living. I wanted to die with papa but mama was alone. I felt so guilty for distracting papa. I know now it wasn't my fault but I didn't live cause I didn't feel like I deserved..." He paused again and took another deep breath. The others felt their hearts ache for Koyuki...They waited til he spoke again. "it...or... " he trailed off and started up again..."Izumi-chan moved back and she brought me out of my shell a bit. Then I met Ryuske and suddenly this music played in my ears and for the first time in years I felt alive. I was ready to end it and you guys saved me. You didn't know it, but Ryuske saved me from being alone. learning guitar was the best thing I've ever did. Taira you make me want to be a better guitar player, Saku you stood up for me when no one else would, you got beat up for me when the whole school shunned me...Chiba you came to my rescue when I was in trouble not just the once either...All of you and even Maho...she was my friend and you guys my family. Thank you for being there. You guys I love you from the bottom of my heart. So of course I fought to bring us all together again; because I know together we're a family and that's all that matters...I love BECK...I love playing with you and being what we are with another..." Koyuki finished his tale and looked at the others with a soft sad smile.

By the end of Koyuki's speech Saku had tears in his eyes as well as Chiba. Ryuske was close and Taira looked like he wanted to hit a brick wall and hug Koyuki and never let go. "Koyuki" Taira started off. They all hugged him together as a family. as a band, as one. "we love you too" Saku said smiling "you saved us too man!" Chiba was emotional now...Ryuske shocked all of them he grabbed Koyuki by the shoulders and kissed him, sending all his love for this kid into the kiss. Everyone shocked but not grossed out by it watched as Koyuki cried and kissed Ryuske back. They broke apart and then surprisingly Taira lent in kissing Koyuki while Chiba and Ryuske kissed they broke off and Saku kissed Koyuki and Taira panted. They all took a break to breath and all looked at another Taira taking the first move and took off his shirt everyone had seen him topless he had a wicked body...Chiba followed and then surprisingly Saku and then Ryuske and last Koyuki took off his too he was blushing and the guys took off their pants and socks and they all laid down. SMUT...Saku and Chiba making out and Taira went behind Koyuki holding him around the waste as he started sucking on his neck Koyuki gasped and arched his neck to the side and the others groaned. Koyuki made delicious noises, Ryuske took Koyuki by the tongue and tweaked his nipples. Koyuki gasped and moaned his nipples were sensitive and the others groaned. Saku and Chiba broke apart and Saku went to take off Chiba's boxers and Taira took off Koyuki's and Ryuske stripped his off and Taira's and Saku stripped his off. They were all bare and panting Taira went over to Chiba and they started touching another and kissing and Saku started kissing Koyuki, while Ryuske made his way down Koyuki's chest and stomach. Koyuki couldn't help the noises he was making he felt so good, so warm, so loved. Everyone else groaned Koyuki sounded like a porn star and was innocent. Saku distracted Koyuki with a kiss while Ryuske went down. Taira handed him lube as Chiba took Taira's cock in his mouth. Taira moaned loud. He and Chiba had fooled around on occasion but never to this extent, and gods as he looked onto Koyuki now gently getting fingered by Ryuske and Chiba sucked his cock he was in heaven. Ryuske groaned this was so fucking hot and somehow with everyone here it felt right. Saku was kissing the life outta Koyuki and Chiba was blowing Taira and gods it was perfect. "m-more" came Koyuki's voice and the others groaned gods he sounded so fucking hot "are you sure Yukio first times hurt a little" he nodded "I'm sure just go slow" Ryuske nodded and gods he was nervous as fuck like this wasn't some quick lay this was Koyuki. Taira reached over and started kissing him and Saku went and took Koyuki's cock in his mouth and Koyuki gasped into Taira's mouth. Ryuske slicked up his cock and lined up slowly pushing in Chiba started sucking Saku's cock and the sight was fanominal. Koyuki arched and Taira gripped his hands and Ryuske groaned fuck he was so fucking tight. Once fully inside Koyuki Taira let him breath he himself panting. "gods Ryu I feel so full" the others groaned Koyuki was so cute. "can I move" Koyuki gasped and nodded. Ryuske started rocking and suddenly Saku was being moved and Chiba was slicking up fingers and started fingering Saku who attached his lips to Koyuki. Taira was stroking his cock to the beautiful sight before him fuck he was so fucking lucky. Though not wanting to just watch he went behind Ryuske and slid in with little prep and started thrusting against them. Chiba was fucking into Saku now with a force that had Saku shaking. Saku whined out a sound so hot and gripped at someones arm. Ryuske was so turned on being fucked and fucking Koyuki was almost too much. Taira started sucking on Ryuske's neck and pumping and Koyuki screamed in pleasure. Ryuske came first filling Koyuki with cum..Saku then cried out and Chiba groaned finishing and Taira couldn't hold on and came into Ryu...the boys panted and collapsed in a heap.

Koyuki moaned he felt so full...and warm and loved and in that moment he felt so happy..."Tell me this isn't a one time thing..." came Koyuki's innocent voice and the others groaned..."gods no not if you don't want it to be...we meant what we said Koyuki we're a band we're family and we love you..." Koyuki smiled so brightly and the others melted..."lets get some sleep..then can we uh go again...I want to try all of you..." The others literally moaned. Gods fucking yes...they kissed and said of course. Taira and Ryu smirked as Saku and Koyuki cuddled and fell asleep and Chiba too as he curled around the younger two. They grabbed cloths and cleaned up a bit before grabbing blankets and fell asleep snuggling up...this felt right...this was beck. This was them...

Koyuki felt warm and sated...he opened his eyes and Saku was in front of him and Chiba behind Saku and Ryuske behind him and Taira Behind Ryuske. He blushed remembering everything that happened a few hours earlier...and smiled. He would never want anything more last night was wonderful. He decided to be a little devil and he reached and grasped Ryuske's cock as he slept and started stroking Ryu at the same time reaching over and started kissing Saku until he woke up. Saku kissed back he moaned opening his eyes and reached one hand out to Koyuki. The two smiled and kisses and moaned more and Ryu was moaning as Koyuki kept his hand movements. When Ryuske opened his eyes to see Saku and Koyuki attached at the lips and the feel of Koyuki's hand on his cock he couldn't even. He reached back and grasped onto Taira's. "gods if I wake up to this everyday..." Ryu nodded and Chiba woke up from the noise. "I said I wanted to try all of you." Koyuki said. They groaned and Taira asked who next and they waited "you Taira...please I feel like I'm on fire." he gulped and nodded Ryu started kissing Koyuki's neck and Koyuki continued kissing Saku and Taira went down to check to see if Koyuki was still stretched from before. Chiba got to work on Saku as well...Koyuki moaned loud as Taira went straight too it. "please...I need more." Koyuki's voice had always called to them when he sang..but right now this was a deeper calling. His voice was like an aphrodisiac and Taira needed to get in...Saku moaned as Chiba impaled him swiftly and Koyuki moaned like he could feel it...Ryu looked on soaking it in and Taira grasped his cock slipping inside Koyuki's tight hole. Gods did he feel good..."AH Taira...please yes." he bucked up and within moments he was full of Taira. The burn not as bad as before and he felt deliciously full and closer to the guys then ever. Chiba setting a brutal pace went to work on Saku who moaned contently and panted Chiba's name. Ryu watched in awe rock hard and stroking his dick. "Ryuske want you in my mouth," Koyuki panted out and everyone groaned. Why was Koyuki's voice so fucking hot. Ryu took a breath and went closer and Koyuki sucked his cock in and Ryu moaned and panted. "Yes Koyuki...gods so good...your throat..." Koyuki moaned and sucked as Taira slammed into him... This felt so good he was so full and Ryu tasted so good...he let go of Ryu's cock though and screamed out when Taira slammed his prostate harder and harder. "gods...ah, ah Taira please..." Taira panted gods Koyuki's voice... "don't neglect Ryu's cock Koyuki..." Koyuki nodded and gasped and started sucking Ryu faster and harder and Ryu gripped his head and started thrusting gods his mouth... Koyuki's throat was meant to take cock it felt too fucking good. Koyuki moaned and reached out to Saku and grasped his cock stroking it and Saku grabbed his and soon the pile of bodies panting and moaning became louder. Everyone felt hot and like they were filled with so much pleasure. Koyuki couldn't take it...he came with a scream and everyone followed the sound...coming down slowly Koyuki again felt warm and deliciously full.

"Chiba...you...want you...want more..." they groaned Koyuki was like sex in a bottle they switched. Getting hard again, Chiba lined himself up slipping in easily since Taira's cum helped lube the way. Koyuki groaned in pleasure and Ryu started kissing Saku...Taira looked at the sight and grasped his cock and went over shoving his cock into Koyuki's mouth he moaned loudly... "Koyuki your mouth... that's right babe you take us so well." Taira couldn't help the words that flowed from him he felt so good. Koyuki moaned as Chiba slammed into him and he sucked Taira's cock harder he wanted more...Saku moaned as Ryuske entered him and panted this was so hot...they thrusted. "fuck Saku...yes" Ryu hissed out and Kissed Saku. It didn't take long to get lost in the heat and the sensation.. Saku came soon from the feel...everything heightened and everything was just too much but not enough. Ryu coming in him just as Chiba had before he felt so full and so warm Saku panted out and Ryu hissed again. The feeling and the sight around him was perfect. Koyuki who was still taking Taira's cock sucked on Taira harder wanting the feeling in his throat to be satisfied. Taira grunted as he came down that wicked throat and Koyuki drank it all down...moaning as Chiba called out his name as he came hard in Koyuki... Saku was so full but Taira went over and pushed into the drummer. The feeling was so intense and good he looked and nearly shuddered as he saw Koyuki impale himself onto Saku's cock and started riding him. He couldn't even. Ryuske and Chiba were locked in a lip lock and grinding against another...soon final orgasm were had as shouts and whines leaked out around them. they lay there sated for now...and sticky but Koyuki felt content and full and warm. END SMUT

They gasped and after they lay awhile they got up to clean and shower and make breakfast...Though as they sat around eating they we're even closer then before...they all felt this tingling sensation...Koyuki sat Drinking his tea and rubbing his feet with Saku's while he laid his head on Chiba's shoulder...Taira and Ryuske were sitting close together and their legs were laying on Saku...they sat and ate and talked about normal things...enjoying the feeling and the physical contact with another...

They eventually had to get up and clean the apartment and get in a practice...but the connection they had before somehow...grew and was more solid...they we're playing with so much energy it was amazing. Everyone had smiles on and felt their hearts being filled and healed in the ways they needed but never knew could happen. Beck was stronger then ever and they were stronger together then ever.

When it came time for Ryu to go back to the fishing hole Chiba went with him. They all kissed another before leaving...Koyuki felt elated and on fire still and smiled as he kissed Taira and Saku bye too..He would of stayed but he had to see his mother...Ryu having to check in with his grandmother...

Saku smiled at Taira and they closed the door...Saku offered to make tea and Taira nodded and Saku was surprised that when they sat on the couch Taira held him close...it seemed this wasn't just a everyone in love with Koyuki thing...this was everyone loved each other thing..Saku felt truly happy...he had been disowned from his parents and his brother barely spoke to him...but he had a family and when they were tired they went off to bed...though again Taira surprised him as he dragged Saku to his room. They snuggled down into bed and Texted the others a goodnight and Taira kissed Saku on the cheek holding the drummer close. Said drummer sighed happily. This was nice..

Chiba and Ryuske helped his grandma with the chores and then they settled in Ryu's part of the house...they sat reading legs entwined on the floor...Chiba smiled and again when they got a goodnight text from the others saying "goodnight...love you" He realized that this was an everyone loves everyone thing...and oh man did he feel giddy. When they got tired they laid out bed roles and Chiba was surprised when Ryu hugged him as they laid down...Chiba had always butted heads with Ryuske the most...but he guessed that was them...and he settled down hugging the jerk back... "sleep well" Ryu smiled and nodded and they fell asleep softly.

Koyuki got home and embraced his mom tightly. Telling her that he loved her and that him and Maho wouldn't be getting back together. Though he had the guys and he told her he loved them and that they loved him and a look of understanding came across her face.. Koyuki's mother kissed her sons head...she wouldn't pretend to understand...but she wanted to see her son happy...and even if the concept was odd to her...she nodded and smiled... "all I want is for my boy to be happy and feel loved...just like your papa made me feel." He smiled and hugged her again and told her about his show and how much the guys helped and how close he felt with them...he spared her the details of the more adult things that happened. He did however say that he felt loved more so then ever before and that they were all in love with another... that they healed one another and felt more then just content. It was strange for people, He knew that. Koyuki was glad his mother had accepted him and his love life and they settled in with some tea. When that finished and one last hug to his mom he bid her goodnight and then Koyuki went off to his room. In bed sending text to the others getting goodnights in returns and love yous and he was happy and didn't feel lonely as held his cell and fell asleep happily.

In the weeks that followed the group settled into a comfortable routine of practicing and they were cranking out a new album...

When they weren't doing music They settled at their new apartment. Feeling the two places they had before were not needed and so they got a 3 bedroom house. They settled nicely in and often times you would catch Chiba and Saku playing video games sitting close...Ryu and Koyuki working on songs together... Taira and Koyuki cooking in the kitchen for their helpless boys. All of them eating around the table happily. It was comfortable and felt so right the boys never once thought about how strange they must seem to others.

They would all snuggle on the couch as a group and it seemed like know one felt left out or unloved and the domestic style suited them...Koyuki had talked to Maho and even know things weren't perfect they were better...she was even understanding of their group thing going on...rumours spread around quickly about the 'homo rock stars' but they paid no mind and fans still followed them...in fact they seemed to have a bigger following...sure they had their fair share of haters and low times; but as as Koyuki brought out tea for everyone and saw Saku snuggled with Chiba and Taira and Ryuske spooning Taira reading a book and Ryu reading girly Manga. he smiled and settled in the middle of them It didn't matter what the closed minded people said Koyuki snuggled in...glad they got the biggest couch they could buy. He smiled in content as he felt loving touches from everyone

Yeah it was a crazy life...and yeah the path that got them here had been hurtful...but as they all leaned over giving Koyuki a kiss and thanking him for the tea...Koyuki wouldn't of changed anything at all...he loved these boys and they loved him...so snuggling back into the couch letting his feet entwine with Taira's and Ryu's and his head in Chiba and Saku's lap making sure not to spill his drink Koyuki smiled and relaxed knowing that he had the best boyfriends and band-mates in the world.

THE END!


End file.
